In the art, electronic devices are known suitable to operate with firearms of various types, for example suitable to locate the firearm, detect a shot fired, count the number of shots fired or the like.
The electronic devices in question, in order to work effectively in mobility typically have a power supply and recharging unit, for example a battery, of large size, to be charged and therefore, ready to fulfil the required functions. In other words, to function effectively and for long periods of time, the known electronic devices are typically large.
It is intuitively understood that large-sized electronic devices are substantially undesirable both for the fact that they affect the geometry and behaviour of the firearm and because they are difficult to integrate into the firearm itself, especially when this is a gun.